omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Galeem
Character Synopsis Galeem 'is one of the two main antagonists of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate along with his dark counterpart Dharkon . He is described as "Lord of Light" and the "ultimate enemy" in the World of Light. Prior to the events of the mode, Galeem attacks the fighters, commanding an army of Master Hands. He uses his light attack to destroy and imprison all fighters except for Kirby, in addition to turning most non-playable characters into spirits; his attack engulfs the entire universe in a burst of light, leaving the world a barren wasteland inhabited by hostile puppet fighters cloned from the fighters imprisoned by Galeem. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C ''' '''Verse: Super Smash Bros. Name: Galeem Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lord of Light, The Ultimate Enemy Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Deconstruction, Biological Manipulation & Absorption (Deconstructed and absorbed the internal energy of dozens of Master Hands. Can manipulate his body offensively, detaching and reincorporating his wings in many ways), Spatial Manipulation (Warped space, creating what appears to be a black hole), Energy Manipulation, Homing Attack (Shot dozens of rays of light that followed their targets. The rays of light themselves have Resistance to Attack Reflection due to Zelda, Mewtwo and Palutena's reflective moves failing in them), Soul Manipulation (Caused multiple beings to lose their bodies and become spirits, although this aren't real souls. They are hundreds of spirits separated from their bodies and Galeem can manipulate them), Power Mimicry & Creation (Copied the Smash fighters appearance and powers in empty puppets), Morality Manipulation (Forced the spirits to take control of the bodies he made to do his bidding while they still keep most of the fighting style of the original owners of the bodies), Fire Manipulation & Summoning (Can spit fireballs with enemies to battle inside), Forcefield Creation (Remained in a protective shield that was slowly weakened until it disappeared), Controls dozens of Master Hands, Teleportation, Duplication (Can divide his core in 3. Able to create duplicates of the Smash fighters in combat to assist him), Explosion Manipulation, BFR (He and Dharkon sended the Smash fighters to battle all the bosses in the game. Can send them to battle 1 boss if they hit a projectile meant to do that) Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Has manipulation over numerous Master Hands andis immensely superiorto all of them. Equal to Dharkon, who controls his own army of Crazy Hands. Was shown to have engulfed the entire galaxy with merely a fraction of it's full power. Can absorb the energy of dozens of Master Hands to empower itself) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Galeem's rays of lights vaporize the entire cast sans Kirby, and then entire worlds, eventually consuming the entire galaxy. Vastly faster than Master Hand, who an fly past the distance of numerous solar systems within seconds) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Can oneshot an entire army of Crazy Hands with a blast. His power alone gives him control over an army of Master Hands and as such, he's superior to all of them in power) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Can take hits from Dharkon , whom can control several Crazy Hands and is immensely superior to them) 'Stamina: Very High (Can fight Dharkon for a very long time) Range: Universal ' 'Intelligence: Unknown ''' '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: An army of Master Hands Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Antagonists Category:Nintendo Category:Flight Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Space Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Power Mimicker Category:Creation Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Explosion Users Category:BFR Users Category:Crossover Characters Category:Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Tier 2